


Serendipity

by duhbabyg



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhbabyg/pseuds/duhbabyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the attack on the Greene's family farm, Beth finds herself being slowly pulled throu the endless days of the apocalypse. Even growing up, it's not something that's easy to deal with. But, what happens when someone helps to keep her sane - or even more importantly; alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. BUT. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing. ;-* Mwah!

Survive; to continue to live or exist, in spite of danger and hardship. Not only a word, but a definition the few people -- living people, that is -- will need to keep in mind.

It's not only a word. But a lifestyle. Especially since the world is now run by walking corpses who feed from the living.

"Stay inside."   
"Stay away from anyone who appears to be sick."  
"The virus is spread through bites."

And, a few days later.

"They feed from us. Stay indoors at all times. Do not go near any of them."

Then, the warnings were no more, but a quiet buzz that turned the young girls blood cold. Ever since then, she knew that what was happening was permanent. It wasn't going to blow over. It wasn't some awful nightmare.

When her mother fell sick, that's when she knew it was real. Their neighbors slowly began to fall ill, and slowly, they were killed off by the fever. Just like her mother. But, they didn't kill them, instead, they resorted to locking them in the barn. Feeding them animals to keep them alive because her father, Hershel, truly believed there was a cure. But, Beth knew deep down, there was no coming back. Her mother was beyond death, but not.

It didn't finally get through to her father until a group of survivors stumbled upon their farm. Well, rather one, a young boy, was shot by Otis, and the boys father, Rick, rushed towards the place with Otis in tow, crying and shouting as he rushed up to the porch to see the few people gathered around.

Ever since then, the group stayed outside as the young boy, Carl -- she thought was his name, or at least that's what she heard -- slowly began to heal from having the bullet fragments pulled from his stomach. The thought made her stomach churn. Beth was nearly 18, but she still couldn't stomach all of these things, even after being around her father for the many years she had.

Sitting out on the porch, she watched the group that picked a spot just under the trees about 10 yards away, and she heaved a sigh, watching as a few laughed amongst themselves. That is until she watched the other man, Shane, walk to group shouting about walkers in the barn. Standing from the swing upon the porch, she turned towards the door, "Daddy!"

Bounding down the stairs, she followed the man as he led the group of people from their campsite and to the barn. Glenn, someone that her sister had come to be close to, fell back with a look of guilt on his face. Beth herself felt pity for him, though, she didn't know why.

She could hear her father behind her as well as her step mother and Maggie, confusion written on their faces. But, before they could figure out what was happening, they were all gathered around the barn, Shane near the doors as he began to shout about how they weren't people.

Hershel straightened from his spot and politely asked Shane to step away from the barn, but he wouldn't have it. Shane went ahead and did what Beth hoped he wouldn't; he broke the lock on the gate and stepped away, everyone raising their guns and shooting as the people she had known, her mother, spilled from the barn, each dropping within seconds.

Beth fell to her knees as she watched her mother -- or, what used to be her mother -- go limp. Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes and slowly, once the firing was done, she made her way towards her, falling to her knees with a sob.

Just as her small, frail hands framed around the corpse of her mothers face, it snarled loudly, grabbing at her shirt and pulling her closer. Though, before her mothers mouth could get near her, a man with medium-short, dark hair (who she later came to know as Daryl.) ran up and pulled her away from the growling corpse.

Not moving or even crying, she froze in his grip. But, everyone was focused on a small girl who was now one of the things that they all hated, feared. A woman to her left began to run forward, but Glenn reached out, catching her and falling with her as she collapsed into a sobbing mess. But, he held her, knowing that she could use the comfort, seeing as everyone knew that that small, growling girl; the one Daryl had spent hours trying to find -- nearly killed himself even -- had no chance. She was one of them. A sick, sick human being.

Hershel ordered them all to leave, but nobody moved, still too in shock and shame-filled to say anything or do anything. Carol wept loudly, feeling the pain of losing her baby like a weight sitting directly upon her chest.

After a few more moments, she felt Daryl trying to move her, but she didn't comply. She remained frozen, staring straight ahead as if she were a deer caught in headlights. She heard him swear under his breath, his southern drawl being easily audible and noticeable just through the one word as he looked to Hershel and lifted the small, shock-ensued girl into his arms, "I think she's gone into shock."

She heard nothing after that. Maybe a few people calling her name, but it all seemed muffled. As if she were being held underwater and not a thing could be heard or even deciphered through the thick waves. Later, she found herself lying awake in bed. Staring at the ceiling in her shocked state. Wondering what had happened. If it were all a dream. But, she knew deep down, it wasn't.

Finally being able to make her limbs move to her order, she curled onto her side only to see her step mother at her side, a tears-eyes smile already on her lips as she gave her grateful ness that she was fine. Yet, Beth said nothing. Just stared back in her shocked state.

It took a few days, but when she was actually aware of the things happening around her, she was met with Carls mother, Lori Grimes, who had brought her breakfast. She knew that Beth was slowly beginning to give up, so it wasn't much of a surprise when she took the food back and found that the knife was missing.

Easily, she had talked the young girl into giving it back to her, feeling her it wasn't worth it. Beth ended up giving it back only to curl back up on her side and go back into her quite little world.

About a week later, she was back on her feet, helping the group that Hershel had ended up letting stay there. Dale, the man that always sat atop of the RV was killed after finding one of their cows out in the field. He had gotten attacked, and nobody made it in time to him. So, Daryl took care of him while a crying Andrea stayed at his side.

Beth wasn't the type of girl to ever be rude, not even after knowing that the man, Shane who had caused the argument between her Daddy and the group, had killed the walking corpse of her mother. Out of them all, Beth found some of her childhood with Carl. She was nearly 18, but when Carl was around, she felt 10. They'd play all sorts of games, hoping to pass time and keep his mind off of the death of his last friend, Sophia. He was her escape from the bad thoughts that always sent her into a suicidal state of thought.

Before she knew what was happening, Rick and Carl were running towards the barn, both screaming over a herd of walkers heading their way. As Beth walked to the porch, her step mothers hand tight in her own, she watched in horror as the wave of walkers headed towards the house.

When they rushed towards the truck in an attempt to get away from the corpses, her step mother wasn't so lucky. But Beth held onto her mothers hand as the dead bit into her. Beth had never screamed so loud in her life, not until she was pulled from her dying step mother and into the truck by Lori. From then on, they were driven away from the barn out onto the highway, in the way they had came from.

Nearly everyone met up there, except Andrea. Come to find out, T-Dog said the young blonde was attacked after helping Carol. Daryl and Carol made it there as did Glenn and Maggie, thank God for that. Beth stayed at her fathers side, sadly confirming the news that she hadn't made it. Hershel looked to Rick, asking if Shane had made it, in which Carl dropped his head and Rick announced he hadn't. And, once again, they were on the road as a group, scavenging for as much food and shelter as they could.


	2. Chapter 2

Laying in her cot, she stared up at the ceiling, wondering how the time had passed. It had been nearly a year since before they found the prison. And, even then, trouble was still around every corner. With the walkers overrunning the place and a few inmates that were set on bloodlust, it was an unending obstacle course.

Now, here she was, laying in a cell bunk, waiting for Glenn and Maggie to return with the baby formula. Lori had gave birth to a baby girl, who Carl later named Judith, but Lori hadn't made it. Maggie had to deliver the baby, then Carl had to be the one to shoot his mother to prevent her from turning.

After the herd had attacked the barn, they had been on the road, and it wasn't until nearly a year later Rick announced that they all were infected, and once you died, you turned.

Not only that, but he had explained that he knew this because he had killed Shane, because Shane had pulled a gun on him. Then, he turned and Carl had to shoot him. Lori had been upset with him, as was Carl because he hadn't known that Rick killed him.

A soft knock on the bars of her cell door caused her to sit up and she was greeted with a sad looking Hershel. Before she could ask what was wrong, he said the words that made her blood run cold, "Your sister and Glenn have been kidnapped."

 

More of the group had been killed. Oscar was shot when Rick and the rest had ambushed Woodbury to get Glenn and Maggie back, which they succeeded. T-Dog was killed when he saved Carol from a bunch of walkers, while her Daddy lost his leg not too long ago. They added a new member to the group, a dark-skinned woman named Michonne.

"Ow!" Her thoughts were interrupted as she slammed into Daryl who couldn't help but laugh at her flustered look from the impact. With his hand tightened around the strap of his crossbow, he shifted the crossbow more up onto his arm, eyes drifting to the younger girls.

"Better watch where you're goin', girl. I could've taken your head off." Was all he said before he walked off, the same smug expression on his face.

Beth had never been one to really notice Daryl. Well, more as they rarely spoke since she went into shock at the farm. It was always small smiles and thanks to bringing more and more food back. After Merle, Daryl's older brother, came back to the prison, he had been more guarded. He rarely held Judith anymore, seeing as he was her favorite - everyone knew that. But, with Merle out guarding the fence, he was uncharacteristically goofy. She did have to admit it was better than angry, sulking Daryl.

Nearly an hour later, she found herself with a crying Judith, trying to cease the babies cries and shrieks as she bounced her carefully. Frustrated enough, Beth huffed, holding the shrieking baby away from her before she felt the baby being taken from her and then she was met with the sight of Daryl cradling the baby to his chest as he began to whisper to her. And before they knew it, Judith was silent as she was being rocked back and forth in his arms. Her cries nothing but soft sniffs and snores as she laid still in his arms.

"I don't even know how you keep doin' that, but it would've helped if you came sooner, y'know?" Beth turned from her savior, letting him hold the baby as she got the dirty clothes from her cell, then her neighbors with the help of Carol. Even then she didn't want to do laundry, she did it, knowing it'd help keep her at ease with the many thoughts clouding her mind lately.

Once her cell was cleaned, Beth watched as Daryl placed the snoring baby into the crib before he departed for his night shift. Since Merle was here, he took the night shifts and Merle stuck with the day shifts as well as Michonne. It made things easier on everyone since Daryl didn't sleep quite as much as anyone else. Which still boggled her mind.

"Beth?" She squeaked softly, turning to face Carl who gave a soft apology before walking to his sisters crib. Staring down at her, Beth couldn't help but feel sorry for the three of them: Carl, Rick, and Judith. Two had no mother, and Rick lost the love of his life. It was sad to witness.

"I was wonderin' if you could help me with something," Her eyes met the younger boys, holding a hint of curiosity in her own as she gave a nod for him to continue. "I want to be able to go on runs with them. But, I think that you should come to."

Beth knew that her face must've been priceless, but by the look on Carls face, he wasn't kidding, "What in the world are you talkin' about? I can barely take one walker with a fence separating us. How am I suppo-"

His next words cut her off and she sat quietly, listening to him, "Maggie goes. Think about it. You're basically an adult, yet you have to stay here while Maggie and them go out to help. Doesn't it get boring being a house wife, basically?"

Now that Beth thought of it, it was pretty boring being in the place she was. She always knew that Maggie went out with them. Yet, now she began to wonder why they never asked her. Sure, she wasn't the best person to out out in the field of danger. But, she wondered what it would feel like being out of the prison. To experience a little bit of freedom. 

Without much more thought, she looked to Carl with a small smile curling along her lips, "Let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Carl and Beth both knew it would take a lot of convincing for them to be able to go out on runs, but now that she was actually out there - in the sights of creatures who wanted her insides as their next meal - she regretted it more than anything. With her arms tightly wrapped around Daryl, she clung to him, hoping and praying with every being in her body that they'd all be okay.

It wasn't until the motorcycles engine shut off and the movement of them was cut short, that Beth began to really freak out. With an entire shaking body, she gripped the tire iron in her hand, waiting until Daryl was off his bike to meet his eyes.

Daryl was not the one to help a teenage girl with no experience come on a trip like this. But, Rick had caved when the girl and Carl wouldn't stop bugging him about it. The only thing was, everyone knew Carl had experience. Beth was completely untrained in this, and Daryl knew this meant trouble.

As he met Beth's eyes, he could see that her pupils were dilated, and her grip around the bar in her hands left her knuckles white. The shaking over her body stilling once she felt his hands pressing into her shoulders as if to somehow comfort her; something Daryl had rarely done.

"Listen," he began, her eyes darting around them as the others began to pile from their cars. Daryl rolled his eyes at this before giving her a stern look after catching her chin between his calloused fingers, "pay attention. Stick with me. You stay in my sights at all times. If you don't, well..." He stopped, somewhat of a wicked smirk blossoming at the edge of his lips, "No more lullabies for Judith." Beth couldn't help but gasp at that, but before she could say anything, he added quickly, "and I don't mean the walkers will get you. I will because you didn't pay attention."

As he walked away, Beth found herself basically on his heels. The fear had only doubled now, and from where Rick stood, he could tell this was a bad idea. He still didn't believe that Hershel actually let her come. It was nearly enough surprise to give Daryl a heart attack.

"Alright." Rick began to speak as everyone gathered around, "Daryl, Beth, and Michonne, you guys take the small pharmacy two blocks down. Find anything that you can take and then meet here in 20 minutes. Me, Carl, Glenn, and Maggie will take the food market down the street."

And with that, they were off. Daryl took the lead while a shaking Beth followed him, then behind her walked a concentrated Michonne. Beth had given Carl one last look, seeing he looked content with finally being able to get out of the prison. Beth on the other hand, Daryl knew she was bound to do something to get them all killed.

As much as Daryl hated to admit it, he didn't want Beth to die. Nor did he want anyone else in the prison to die. Well, except maybe Merle, but it was only a sibling thing.

Being given the responsibility of Beth, Daryl tried hard to ignore the fact that she was nearly at his heels. But, when Michonne said she had something to do, he ordered Beth to hold onto his jacket.

"Watch your step," Daryl muttered as he stepped over a few broken shelves and boxes that scattered the inside of the pharmacy. Beth knew she had to get some medicine for Judith, just to be safe. But, she didn't want to do it alone. She knew that this was a bad idea.

"I need to get Judith medicine," she mumbled softly, nudging a small glass bottle to the side. But, she must've mistaken her strength because the glass bottle flipped over, the worn down glass shattering instantly.

Daryl spun to face her, giving her a small scowl. Unfortunately, before he could even tell her to be quiet, a small snarl rang out. The sound instantly made Beth tense and her grip on Daryl tightened. He blew out an aggravated breath before turning to her long enough to whisper to her, "Stay here."

"Dar-" Beth words died on her lips as she watched him disappear down the isle. With shaking hands, she fought the urge to burst into tears. Sure, she had been in this world for awhile. But the only interaction she had with any walker was with a fence separating her from the growling corpse.

"Daryl!" She whisper yelled, hoping to get him to come back. But in return, she got nothing. Not even a signal that he was back there. "Daryl, please.."

On the verge of tears, her light blue eyes scanned around what was in sight. But no Daryl or walker had made itself known. That is until she took a step back, the souls of her shoes instantly meeting the small scratch of a wrapper left behind. The growl that ripped through the store made her heart race against her chest, her eyes growing wide at the sight of a walker slowly crawling its way around the corner of an isle.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to whip around and sling her tire iron into the things side, but she was met with a string of curses instead of a growling corpse. Daryl tumbled backwards, his hands on his sides as he laid back against the cool ground. She may have looked small, but the girl had some hidden strength.

Before she could even speak, he noticed the corpse from before coming closer, then pushing the burning pain in his side to the back of his head, he reached up, pulling her down next to him before his hands snatched the tire iron from her hands.

She gasped as she met the hard ground, but before she could say anything, a loud squishing sound met her ears. Looking down, she was met with a corpse that was nearly at Daryl's ankles, the tire iron sticking from its head. With a soft breath of realization, she flopped back against the ground, earning a soft groan from Daryl - which, she found out was his arm that she landed on. Apologizing softly, she helped him up before he gave her a stern look. "I told you to stay. Not move."

Beth couldn't help but narrow her eyes at his words, knowing that it wasn't her fault. She was new at this. But when she used that as an excuse, it earned her a small lecture of "no excuse. I told you to pay attention." Taking her tire iron back, she couldn't help but take her lower lip between her teeth.

Daryl was the kind of person you felt the need to impress. And, even Carl had admitted this. It wasn't something of attraction - well, not much. But, Beth knew that Daryl was quick to judge. That's how he had made it so far. Knowing that she had probably looked like a complete cry baby, she stayed a few feet back, keeping her distance as he guided her further into the store.

Every now and again, she would pocket things if she thought they needed them. As they turned a corner, she seen a small basket near the end of the isle that contained a few snacks. Her eyes went between Daryl and the basket. Making the decision herself, she sucked in a deep breath and gripped the metal between her hands. As quickly as possible, she sprinted down the isle, catching Daryl's yell just as she grabbed the basket.

With a small shriek, she tumbled forward, her balance being thrown off by the movement from the corner of her eye. Just as Beth regained her footing and was going to run back to Daryl, she was met with the sight of a heavy set walker, his entire skull being ripped off nearly and a few of his limbs and whatnot hanging from his abdomen.

From behind him, she could see Daryl lifting his crossbow quickly. Just as he shot the arrow, the walker lunged forward, only to have the arrow slide through his skull, and the weight of the walker immediately baring down on her.

A loud scream left Beth's lips as she fell back, the larger walker nearly crushing her as she fell back, the weight of the walker topping her body. A small choking sound left her lips as she felt the blood from the walkers head slowly beginning to dot her cheeks and neck.

Before she knew it, Beth was back on her feet and a pair of arms were around her as she fought the urge to puke. Her face pressed tightly into Daryl's chest, the turning of her stomach still going as she felt her knees shake.

Daryl never hugged anyone, which is why it felt so strange when he pulled Beth into his body. But, seeing as she was so young and inexperienced with this, he knew that she would've thrown up every bit of her stomachs contents. Putting his mouth near her ear, he mumbled a few soft words, hoping to calm her down as she sobbed into his chest.

After a few more moments of holding the sobbing Beth, he could barely catch the weight of her as she collapsed. It wasn't exactly suspected, so he ended up catching her while trying to keep his crossbow up on his arm.

"Goddammit," he spat, lifting her into his arms after he had finally adjusted the strap of his crossbow. To his luck, she wasn't too heavy. But, she reeked of walker guts. As he examined her body from how he held her, her entire front was blood soaked and her face was smeared with walker blood.

Ignoring what he had come for, Daryl walked as quickly as possible, carrying the passed out Beth from the pharmacy. As he turned the block, he could see Rick and the rest gathered around the car and motorcycle. Calling out to them, he watched as they all turned at his voice. Trudging towards them with the unconscious Beth in his arms, he could see Maggie sprinting her way down to them, followed by the rest.

"What the hell happened?!" Maggie screeched, the tears noticeable by the sound of her voice: choked up and whiney, Daryl thought. He met Rick's eyes as he narrowed his eyes in question. Daryl knew the question, "she's not bit."

With the help of a sobbing Maggie and a focused Carl, they hoisted her into the backseat off the Honda. Maggie slid into the backseat, lifting her sisters head to her lap before they were off. Glenn drove to keep the time on their hands. From Maggie's view, she couldn't see any bites on her sister. Which, she hoped she wouldn't find any. Then again, Daryl had said she hadn't been bitten.

For the remainder of the ride, Maggie sat quietly, soft sobs leaving her lips as she brushed her sisters blood crusted hair back. Carl, Maggie knew, was silent in the back of the Honda. Maggie had the biggest itch that he was the one who talked her into all of this. Why? She had no idea, but whatever reason it was, this happened.

Once they were finally at the prison, Rick was the one who helped carry her in this time. Daryl retired to guarding the fence with Merle. Even though he knew this wasn't his fault, something inside of him said it was. That he should've kept a better eye on her.

Walking along the line of straggling walkers that hung in the fence, Daryl could hear his brother approaching him, which he knew was hell at its best.

"What happen' to blondey, little brother?" Daryl could almost hear the smirk in his brothers voice. And he prayed deep down he wasn't about to say what he thought he was. "Did the princess finally get taken down from 'er pedestal, hm?"

"Shut up, Merle," Daryl said plainly, his gaze not leaving the walkers that trudged around outside of the prison gates. He knew that this would be coming, yet he still walked out here.

Daryl thought back to what happened as his brother began to talk about what he thought happened. The look on Beth's face when the walker came up behind her, then when he pulled her to him to comfort her. Glancing down at his shirt, he could still see the walker blood smeared along the dark grey fabric. He made a face at the smell it conjured up, but even that small distraction didn't get the thought of Beth's face out of his head. No, he didn't usually acknowledge her presence. But, as much as he hated to admit it, she was good company. Unlike Carol, she never pushed. Hell, she rarely even spoke, which made him even happier.

But, sometimes her bubbly aura annoyed him. Yet, Daryl had no idea why. She was a sweetheart, yeah. But, even with that, the bubbliness got annoying to a certain point. Though, he had to admit after an argument with Merle when she would see him, she wouldn't say anything, just hand him Judith with a small smile and then she'd sit across from the two and hum to herself. He liked that. He liked having someone to just sit with. Not to talk to. Just to sit and enjoy the silence with.

"You listenin', man?" Merle's harsh voice cut him from his thoughts as he looked over to his older brother, his brothers next words making him cringe in half-embarrassment and half-disgust. "Bet you she's as sweet as she looks, ey? Sweet Georgia accent n' all."

"Shut the hell up," Daryl spat, rolling his eyes in disgust at his brother. Even in the apocalypse, his brother was set in sex. And from someone that's young enough to be his granddaughter? He shook his head at the thought.

Beth was a sweet and beautiful girl. But he wasn't one to stoop that low and rob the cradle. Instead, he would stick to keeping Carol around if he could. But now that Merle had even brought it up, he couldn't help but think about what it would be like with Beth. But after a few moments, he could feel his cheeks heating in embarrassment.

He left Merle at the gate just as Michonne joined them. He needed to rest and get everything off of his mind for awhile. Nothing would be better than sleep. That's all he needed. But even when he was settled in bed, he found his last thought on Beth. Which he knew he would regret. God, was he a fucking sicko.


	4. Chapter 4

It had felt like a dream really, but when Beth woke up, nearly plowing over over her sister to get from her bed, she just made it from her cell before she fell to her knees, the vomit that had threatened to spill not too long ago, instantly spilling from her lips. That's when she knew it wasn't a dream. She had been attacked then saved by Daryl. And from the way she continued to wretch, she had to still be covered in the gore of the walker.

Her sisters hand on her back caused her to choke out a sob as her other hand gripped at her stomach. She felt like her insides were being twisted around and the burning pain had tears burning behind her eyelids as she squeezed her eyelids shut at the intense pain.

Before she knew it, Maggie was watching Beth silently scream as the fire spread through her body. Tears built in her own eyes as she pulled her sister to her, but even then, she continued to squirm and grip at her stomach. And as she looked over her shoulder, she could see Hershel, Rick, Glenn, Carol, and Daryl rushing towards the two.

"Beth!" She could hear her name being shouted, but all she could focus on was the burning sensation ripping throughout her body as she curled in on herself. That is until she was lifted from her sisters arms and carried off, her hands ripping at the fabric of her clothes. The next thing she knew, she was being stripped of her clothing - except for her undergarments, of course - and her father and Carol were searching for any kind of bite on her; that much she knew. But she hadn't been bitten, she knew that. Daryl knew that.

"Sweetheart, you're going have to tell us what hurts." Carol spoke, but her words were muffled as another scream slipped from her lips and bounced along the empty walls. "E-everything.." Beth gasped through gritted teeth, "it burns!"

With Daryl holding her legs down and Rick holding her arms, she squirmed against the bed, screaming as she was downed with the little amount of cold water that they had. It burned worse, but it still put her to ease from how intense it was at first.

After a few more bottles were poured onto her, she slowly began to calm down. The pain in her body was now a dull ache in the out of her stomach and honestly, she had know idea what was going on. But whatever was happening, she wanted it to be over because it hurt like hell. And just as fast as she had awoken not fifteen minutes ago with the urge to throw up, she was out again. The darkness pulling her into a dreamless sleep.

  
His first thought when she went limp against the bed was that she had died, but when he looked to her chest, he could see the slightest rise and fall of it. This instantly put him at ease before he moved his hands from her ankles and Rick moved his from her wrists.

Hershel sat back against the wall with a look of shock on his face before he looked to Daryl, "She wasn't bitten. So, what could've happened to her?" Daryl's eyebrows narrowed as he thought back to earlier that day, but even he couldn't think of anything.

"Maybe it's just shock, or maybe she got sick from the smell of her clothes," Maggie cut in, causing Carol to speak up, "Maggie's right. If she wasn't bitten, then it has to be some kind of reaction to being out of the prison."

"Not even I got that feeling when I went out for the first time," Maggie explained, her eyebrows narrowing in disbelief at the situation. "'N, trust me. I was terrified."

"Everyone's different," Rick spoke up, causing Daryl to look at him with an eyebrow raised. Then, he was walking from the cell, shouldering his crossbow from the table before he passed Carl who was leaned around the corner.

Stopping, he turned to the boy before nudging his shoulder, "Hey, boy." Carl met the older mans blue eyes before he spoke, "What happened to Beth?" Daryl could only shrug but he wasn't exactly done.

"Why did you 'n Beth all of sudden want out?" Daryl kept his voice low as he looked down to the small boy. He watched as Carl fidgeted with his hands.

In Daryl's opinion, he would've never let her go out. Nor Carl. He didn't care how annoying they got. They were just kids. Yes, they needed to grow up. Especially Beth seeing as she wast technically an adult. But he still didn't understand the reasoning of why Carl had talked Beth into going too. She may have been 18. But she was still a kid.

"I wanted to go out. I talked to Beth, and she said she wanted to, too." The smaller boy shrugged before he turned back into his cell. Daryl just rolled his eyes before he made his way back to his cell.

When he heard the screaming, he thought that it was maybe a walker in the prison, so he had grabbed his crossbow and ran. But when he had seen it was Beth throwing up and whatnot, he slung it down before running over to her. Even though he would deny it if anyone asked, he cared for the people in the prison. They were his family, now. And he'd be there to protect them, no matter how rough things got. But Beth, she was more important. He didn't know why. At all. But he had a soft spot for her and Little Asskicker.

  
Maggie sat with her hands clasped tightly around her sisters as she slept. She hadn't expected her to get sick and so what she did. She hadn't been bitten or anything. And from what Maggie remembered, she had no blood near her lips. Even Hershel, who sat next to Maggie, had no idea what had gone on. Maybe it was just her way of dealing with the adrenaline of the entire incident. No one would know until she woke up.

With a small sigh, she leaned her head against her fathers shoulder. His voice made her squeeze her eyes shut at the reality of it all, "She may not wake up for awhile. If it's shock or the flu, or whatever, it could be a few days. But," he stopped, pressing a kiss to his oldest daughters forehead before he leaned back with a sad expression on his face, "if she ingested any of the blood from the walker, she'll be killed off by the fever." His voice threatened to crack as he spoke and Maggie could barely fight the tears that began to well up in her eyes. She couldn't lose her little sister. After everything they had been through, this isn't how she wanted her to go out. She wanted her to go out an old lady. Dying of old age, really. She couldn't lose someone else that she loved so much.

  
Beth didn't wake up until after the attack on the prison. And, even then, she found that they had brought in the rest of the town. It had been two weeks, maybe. And, she was more exhausted than ever. Though, she didn't know why. She had been sleeping for two weeks. Nevertheless, Maggie and Hershel had continuously visited her throughout their busy schedule. With Hershel having to help the brought in people of Woodbury and Maggie helping Glenn and Rick on runs.

All she knew was that when she woke up, god, did she have to pee. With the help of Daryl, who was on duty to watch her then, she was walked to the bathroom and whatnot. He had been the one that was there when she woke up. She hadn't really said much; just groaned and rolled over, blinking up at him before she dropped her head back to her bed.

  
In Daryl's opinion, he had to admit it was adorable. Seeing as her hair was a slight mess, she had scrunched her face up, making him laugh a bit before he handed her a bottle of water, which she eagerly drank. Then, off to the bathroom they were. After she was settled back in bed, he explained everything that had happened. Saying that her sister and Glenn were fine, then that Carl was a little off lately. Carol had been taking care of Judith. Then, Michonne was Michonne. The only thing that surprised her was the attack he talked about. She really didn't believe him at first. But, when he handed her a pair of clothes to wear, he helped her up the stairs to see out the window. Showing her the remainder of the watch towers, which the governor had so kindly blown to bits with the grenade launchers.

"So, no one was hurt, right?" She asked, sitting up in bed with her blankets wrapped tightly around her shoulders as she met the older mans gaze. Another characteristic he liked about Beth. Even after nearly dying, she was more worried about the people of the prison.

"No one. Judith is fine. Carl is fine. Everyone is fine." Daryl confirmed, the hint of a smile crossing his lips, earning a smile from her in return. Even in a time where he had to deal with getting over the death of his brother -which he didn't tell her - she had a good effect on him. Maybe that's why he kept her around. Or maybe he just really liked her company. Maybe both.

"What about Merle?" She looked like she hadn't wanted to ask. But, when she did, he just bit his tongue and got up, making his way towards the door of the cell. But before he could walk out, he felt her hand around his forearm. And a soft "Daryl."

Daryl had never been one to let someone wrap him around their finger. It was usually the other way around. And, it was usually when he wanted to get a one night stand or something. But, it seemed like the more time he spent with Beth, the more she began to reel him in, curling him around her thin finger.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She apologized softly, meeting his gaze before she spoke again. This time, she kept check on her words, "Please stay?"

And just like that, Daryl was down in the chair across from her bed and she was on her own cot, joking about her days before the apocalypse. She didn't ask much about his, which he was thankful for. He hadn't exactly had the best childhood. It wasn't one that he could brag about like Beth. She went on to tell him about how she was always the one to get called on when she'd have rather buried herself in embarrassment. Even said she was picked on from now and then, blowing his mind instantly.

Sure, Beth was shy and a little goofy. But, she didn't seem like the type of girl to be picked on at all. That is until she explained the reasons why she was picked on. His favorite was the story of when she stepped in horse dung and didn't know until she got to school. He hadn't laughed so hard in such a long time, really. It felt good. And it was refreshing.

"How do you not know you stepped in horse shit?" Daryl laughed, leaning back in his chair as Beth's face brightened in embarrassment. "You shoulda at least smelled it." His words made her snort as her face grew darker with embarrassment.

"I was runnin' late for the bus! I thought it was just a mud puddle 'cause it had been rainin' the night before!" Shaking her head, she couldn't help but snort at the memory. The faces of the kids as she walked through the hallways. Clueless as to the poop stuck to the bottom of her shoe. God, was it embarrassing.

"I feel for ya on that." Daryl sat up in his chair as he seen Maggie come around the corner, a small smile on her lips. Daryl knew that it was Maggie's time to spend with Beth, and he excused himself before making his way out to guard the fence.

As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't like to leave Beth alone or even with another person that wasn't him. Sure, she was with Maggie. But he liked being around Beth. She was his escape from the bad thoughts that clouded his mind lately.

Merle's words popped into his head almost instantly, making him groan as he realized how sick he was being. Sure, there weren't many other people there. But, she was young enough to be his daughter. Yet, he still found himself thinking of her. He really needed to straighten his priorities out.

  
Beth watched Daryl leave her cell, and she forced a smile as her sister sat down. She loved her sister, she did. But, she hadn't wanted Daryl to leave. She rarely did. He was growing on her, which she didn't mind. Though, Beth knew Maggie wouldn't give up. So, bracing herself for the next hour or two, she joked and talked to her sister, willing the thoughts of Daryl and the outside world to go away.


	5. Chapter 5

In the year that Rick had brought the group into the prison, she never would've thought the thing killing off the rest of the group members was a flu. The flu was how most people were dying in the prison. Glenn had come down with it. Her father wasn't being himself. Hell, no one was. Except Daryl.

Beth knew that Daryl was staying, or fighting to be, the same. After his little blowout with Tyrese, which Rick intervened, he had tried so hard to stay the same. She knew he was tired of losing people. So was she. Everyone was. It seemed like every week, more and more people were being killed. And their numbers were slowly falling.

As she heard the small cough of Judith, she instantly froze before pushing back her hair and rolling from her pallet on the floor. Seeing as she had to live in a closed off room, she decided to make a bed of the floor and what she had as bedding.

Scooping Judith into her arms, Beth sighed a soft breath of relief as she seen it was only spit the baby had been choking on, causing her to cough. Cradling the baby to her chest, she resigned to making the baby her meal before she sat back on the ground, watching as the baby chugged the formula down.

Ever since she was ordered to stay down here, Beth hadn't been able to see, nor talk to Daryl. It was excruciating. The last time she saw him and talked to him was about three days prior to getting stuck in the room she was in. Sure, he may have not thought the same. But Beth liked his company. Liked that he had that small bone in his body, even in a bad time, that wanted to joke around a little.

With a soft sigh, she set the now sleeping baby back into her small basket before walking to the door and sliding down until her back was against it and her butt was pressed into the floor beneath her. Beth knew it wasn't right to cry. As her dad always said, there's work to do. But she never got to do any of it, and she won't because she's the only one who can look after Judith now that Carol was exposed.

A soft knock on the door caused her to sniff loudly, a wet kind of sound. She hadn't even noticed she was crying until then, with a shaky voice she spoke up, "Who is it?"

There was a moment of silence. She was almost sure they had left until his voice met her ears, "it's me; Daryl." Of course she knew. She knew his voice anywhere. "Are you cryin'?"

Wiping her nose against her forearm, she shook her head before realizing he couldn't see her. "No. It's just stuffy in here."

With the knowledge that he wasn't convinced, she waited for him to speak. And after a few moments, he did.

"We're about to leave to get the medicine." He paused a moment before continuing, "I wanted to stop by and tell you. Y'know, just in case somethin' goes wrong."

"Don't talk like that." Beth immediately countered. She hated when people were negative. Even if she had gone through that herself, she hated hearing it. Especially from Daryl. "Like my daddy said, "There's always work to do." No reason to start thinkin' negative."

"But it's best to prepare for the worst," Daryl retorted and Beth nodded slightly, glancing down at Judith before looking back to the door. Through it, she could barely make out the disfigured face of Daryl who was looking back at her.

"Daryl," she started, her hand finding the door knob. She stopped herself before biting her tongue as she watched him lean closer to the door, causing a small tightening in her chest to make her choke slightly. The air slid across the back of her throat, making her cough softly as she pulled her elbow to her mouth. The soft cough soon turned into violent coughing that had her leaned against the door as she began to feel lightheaded.

  
Daryl kept an arm propped up against the door as he listened to the violent coughing that came from Beth, the sound caused him to stiffen slightly, and his own hand twitched towards the door knob. The sound made him want to sling the door open and see if she was alright, but he knew he had to stick with asking her through the door. It was safer for her and Judith.

"You alright?" Glancing over his shoulder, Daryl could see Maggie and Rick talking to Michonne as they waited for him.

"Yeah," She replied softly, clearing her throat as she pressed her forehead to the cool glass of the door. "Just got a little air in my throat and choked a bit."

Daryl couldn't help but laugh a bit at this. Beth was so fragile and whatnot, he would've thought she'd be the first one to go if they had just met. But he knew she was strong. And he knew that she wasn't exposed to the sickness, that he knew of. His thoughts were interrupted by Rick calling for him, then he gave them a nod before looking back to the glass.

"I gotta go now. We should be back sometime soon. I'll visit when we get back, alright?" Before she could answer, he was already halfway down the hallway. And Beth shrunk back down against the door as she fought the urge to cry. She had to stay strong. Not only for herself, but for Judith. He didn't want to walk away. But he had to stay concentrated on helping the others.

  
As much as she denied it, she didn't want Daryl risking his life for the Woodbury people. She didn't even want him to risk his life for hers. He had grown on her in the time that they had become acquaintances. She was selfish when it came to the people she cared for.

It had been a many hours until Judith woke up. But even then, Beth still hadn't lost the urge to cry. Mostly due to the fact that Daryl and the rest weren't back. From what she heard, Maggie had told her it would be a few hours. It was nearly midnight, that she thought anyway. She was beginning to grow anxious.

Pacing around the room, bouncing the babbling Judith, she finally caved. The few tears beginning to roll down her pale cheeks. Beth had rarely cried lately. Even when Zach, her short term boyfriend, died, she hadn't shed a tear. But, she did get a hug from Daryl. Well, she hugged him. He was unsure of what to do when he hugged her, she knew. But she could feel his arms around her elbows and the warmth of his body against hers. It was comforting.

A knock on the door had her rushing over there as she hoisted the baby on her hip. "Daryl?"

"It's Maggie." Beth loved her sister to death. She really did. But she just talked to her a few hours ago. She wanted to speak to Daryl. "Daryl 'n them are back. But, they're resting. They got chased back by a herd. Barely made it out."

"Oh," she bit her tongue to fight back any more tears, the soft cry of the baby making her groan mentally as she began to fix the whining baby her bottle after setting her back in her basket.

"I can get him if you really want to tal-" Beth cut her sister off with a soft "No," before finishing the baby formula and handing it back to Judith who was now happily chugging away at her food.

"Let him rest." Beth said finally, falling back into place with her back against the door. She pressed her forehead to her hand, wanting so badly to just run out of the room.

It felt like the small room was beginning to crowd her and her breathing was beginning to slow down and deepen. She wanted out. She needed out. If she spent any more time in this room, she'd go insane. Her body shook against the door as she waited for Maggie to speak. To say anything, but when she looked up. Her sister was gone.

"Maggie?" The soft thump of something against the door made her turn as she rested a hand against the cool wood.

"I'm here." Her sisters voice made her squeeze her eyes shut as she slammed her forehead against the door. Then, she did it again. She wanted out.

She felt like a two year old being restricted to play with her other toddler friends. Held within the confines of her mothers arms all over again. She began to feel her body clench as she craved to be out of the small room. Looking over to the window, she pushed up from the floor.

"Beth? What are you doin'?" Beth could hear her sister standing from the floor. It wasn't hard to tell because Maggie had never been one to tread lightly on anything.

Beth focused on the locks as she pressed her fingertips to them. Pushing with all the strength she had, seeing as she hadn't eaten much lately, she managed to shove the window up slightly, just catching the soft breeze from outside.

  
"Beth!" Maggie banged on the door as she heard the click and shudder of the window. "You better tell me what you're doin' right now!" Maggie hit the door again, causing the glass to break a bit.

If Maggie knew her sister, she knew that Beth would be trying to get air or something. But that was risking everything. Then again, when wasn't anyone risking everything? Presently, you risked everything just by breathing, eating, drinking. Anything.

"Beth, please!" Shoving her boot into the door, she choked out a small plea. Maggie could already feel the tears building in her eyes.

  
As Beth looked out the window, she could just make out the movement of Rick and Carl as they spoke. She wanted to be out of this stupid room. She hated it.

A soft breeze flew again, but this time. It wasn't as pleasant. The smell of guts and blood hit her nose and she squeezed her eyes shut, grabbing for the window as she felt her body beginning to sway with nausea. Her fingertips had just missed the window as she tumbled backwards, the chair slamming into the wall as she fell back onto her pallet. But seeing as the pallet was but a thin thing of blankets, the impact was great enough to make her black out for a few moments.

When Beth came to, she was being cradled in a crying Maggie's arms. But what she noticed made her stomach tighten as she seen they were outside of the room. Judith was in there alone. Looking up to her sister, she shook her head before shoving her face into her sisters chest, willing the tears away as she clung to the only person she could.

Well, that is until she noticed Daryl standing just a few feet away. He had an annoyed expression on his face. His dark eyebrows were narrowed into somewhat of a frown and his lips were straightened out and pressed together. That's when it hit her.

She had been exposed. She could get sick and die, then turn into one of those things. With a small gasp, she pushed her sisters arms away from her as her eyes began to water from the realization. Backing away, she slid back li long the ground until she felt her body hit the door to the room where Judith was. "No, no, no, no, no." Shoving her face into her hands, she choked out a sob. She didn't want to be exposed to this. She didn't want to die. She had risked something and now, Judith was in there alone. And she couldn't go back in there.

A soft cry left her lips as she pulled her knees to her chest. Beth could hear the soft apologies Maggie was muttering as she stood up. She could hear the footsteps approaching her. But she flinched back further into the door as she felt the presence of her sister come closer, then stop. She didn't want to speak to her sister. She couldn't even look at her. She was the reason she was out here. Exposed to a deadly virus that kill her off as easily as it did Patrick.

  
Daryl stood with a frown on his face at the sight of Beth sobbing into her hands. Maggie stood there for a few more moments before she walked away, her hands flying up to run her fingers through her dark hair as she sniffed loudly.

Daryl thought the sight was a bit heartbreaking. He may not have had a very good relationship with Merle, but he knew that Beth and Maggie were close. The sight of Beth flinching from her had made it worse.

Setting his crossbow down, he made his way towards her before crouching down in front of her, "Hey.." He watched as she shook her head again, the heels of her palms pressing into her eyes as she tried to stop crying. "Sweetheart, look at me."

  
Slowly, Beth lifted her head to meet Daryl's gaze, which he gave her a small grateful smile for that before taking her small wrists in his hands, and pulled her hands from her face. Her watery eyes met his own, and he felt a twinge in his heart at the sight. She was scared. For once, she was scared. She was crying.

"You're gonna be fine," Daryl assured, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her palms as he spoke, "I wont let you get sick, okay? Rick and us are going out again to try and get the medicine since that damn herd caught us off guard."

What he was saying registered in her head instantly, and she shook her head violently as he said he'd be leaving. Again. Pulling her hands from his, she threw her arms around his broad shoulders, causing him to tumble back as his own arms circled her small waist.

Pressing her face into his neck, she shook her head as her tears slowly met his warm skin. After he had fallen back onto his ass, she had fallen to straddle his hips. But he wasn't focused in that. And neither was she. She was focused on the fact he was going to be leaving again.

"Don't go. Please." She sobbed into his neck, her eyes squeezed shut as she held onto him. All she wanted to do was stay with him. She didn't want him to go. That's when an idea rang in her head as he said he couldn't. "Let me go with you."

Pulling away, she met his bewildered gaze at her words. She had nearly died last time. Who knows what could happen this time. "Beth.." She shook her head before pressing a finger to his lips as she sniffed loudly. Her light blue eyes were red and they were puffy seeing as she had been crying.

"I can't let you go." He shook his head, her eyes growing sadder as he told her no. "I can't risk something happening to you."

Daryl, the one person she would've found herself staying away from, cared about her. She found it strange that he just admitted it, basically. Maybe that's why she always hated the idea of him leaving. She cared for him too. His eyes found hers as she looked into them, searching for some kind of joke. But when he didn't even crack a bit, she knew he was telling the truth.

If she couldn't go out, and he couldn't stay, then she wanted to give him something to work off of. To come back to. It was risking a lot, honestly. Their friendship. Their lives. Everything. Even the people who lived within the prison.

Sucking in a small breath, she pulled her hands back, cupping his cheeks in her palms. The pads of her thumbs slid down along his scruff, but before she could waste anymore time, she leaned forward, planting her lips to his. Not only did this make her stomach flip, but it made Daryl freeze as his hands stilled at her hips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO UPDATE. BEEN BUSY WITH HCHOOL AND THEN I WAS PUT IN THE HOSPITAL FOR NEARLY A WEEK, SO. COULDN'T REALLY WRITE. BUT. Here's more Bethyl. Aka babies. Heheheheh. :-*

It had been two days since she kissed him, and Daryl was still trying to make sense of it all. It was so.. unexpected. But, he did kiss back. He remembered. He could still feel her small hands on his cheeks, her fingers curling around the back of his neck as he slowly relaxed, his lips moving in sync with hers.

She had tasted unexpectedly sweet. Almost too sweet, but in his opinion, he couldn't get over it. As sick as it was, he would do it again. Just to taste her lips, feeling her body against his own like he had.

"Daryl!" A shot whipped past him as they took out yet another walker, and Bob gave him an aggravated look as he pushed him aside. It was a way at helping him since Daryl had done just the same thing for him not too long ago.

"They're pushing in the front of the store, we gotta go now!" Rick yelled, shoving Daryl towards the exit that they had designated as their escape route.

"Bob, did you get what you need?" Daryl yelled as he turned, taking out a walker through the glass as the small herd tried pushing through the thick glass. Reloading his crossbow, he just heard Bobs answer before he took out another walker, turning to run out the escape route as he followed Rick who was shouting and yelling for them to hurry.

It had taken them a good half hour, but they were finally headed back to the prison, leaving walkers behind in their trail as they sped through the new backroad they had conjured up since the main road was blocked by the huge herd of walkers. That really didn't matter, all Daryl could seem to think about as he sat in the front seat of the Honda was Beth. He just wanted to get back and get to her.

  
Beth sat outside of the room where Judith was crying. She couldn't go in there. Couldn't risk it. She was exposed, Judith wasn't. God, she hated hearing her cry like she was. But after an hour, she quoted down. Probably cried herself to sleep. Rick had been beyond angry when he found out that she had been exposed. There was only one other person they could put in there. And that was Carol. She was the only other person who hadn't been completely exposed to the deadly virus.

As she heard a pair of feet coming towards her, she stood up, hoping to see Daryl or even her dad. But she was met with a sad looking Carol who had a handkerchief wrapped around the bottom half of her face. She nodded to the older woman before moving away from her and letting her into the room.

Through the disfigured glass of the door, she could just make out Carol lifting the baby to her and cradling her to her chest. Beth bit back a small cry as she turned down the hallway, her eyes roaming along the empty corridor.

The souls of her shoes echoed throughout the large room as she made her way down to the room where Hershel had sat before he had left to get the herbs to make the tea to help the sick.

Pushing the door open, she looked around the abandoned office, taking in the small desk in the middle of the room, then the discarded papers around her feet. It made her wonder how life would be if the apocalypse hadn't happened. Where she would be right now - probably church, or even school. Ever since the walkers had overrun the city and farmhouse, she had lost count on the days.

Today was probably a Saturday or Sunday. That's what it felt like to her, anyway. Saturdays were always when she was most lazy and where she let all thoughts come to her, so she could just flip through them. But, Sundays, those were the days her and Maggie - after church - would go down to the creek out in the woods and mess around. It was their way of staying like kids. But now.. They could only talk and hope that nothing happened.

Sitting down in the rolley chair, she looked around the small room, picturing the many guards running around and getting everything ready to do rounds or something like that. That's how she pictured it. Then again, she had never been to a prison. Nor had she wanted to.

A soft knock on the door made her look up and she was met with her sisters sad eyes. Instantly, she thought something was wrong, so she shot up, panic rising in her body until her sister held her hands up. "Beth, nothing happened. They aren't even back yet." Maggie nudged the door open a bit more and met her younger sisters eyes.

A silence settled around them and before Beth could break it, her sister did. And with something she hoped she wouldn't. "I saw you and Daryl."

Beth froze slightly as she narrowed her eyes a bit. If she meant what she was thinking about, she knew what was coming. A long lecture about how Daryl was too old for her, not right for her. She wasn't even sure Daryl liked her in the way she liked him. She thinks he did it out of pity. To spare her feelings. The thought caused her stomach to churn uneasily.

"I know you're an adult and you can make your own decisions, but, Beth," Maggie leaned against the door frame, eyes holding her sisters light blue orbs, "Daryl? Really?"

Beth rolled her eyes at her sister before she finally spoke, "Yes, he's older than me. Yes, he's not what daddy would've expected me to bring home. Yes, he may be completely screwed up and not right for me. But, it's nothing big, Maggie. It's just a crush. That's all. At least let me live out some things while I can. I'm sure it'll blow over soon."

Maggie searched her sisters eyes for any sign of false intentions, but she seen none. She really only wanted some fun and someone to take her loneliness away. And, as much as Maggie hated it, she couldn't stop Beth from doing that. It was all up to her. She was nearly twenty or twenty one. She wasn't sure. But, Maggie knew that she was well over the age to be making her own decisions.

"Alright," She nodded towards her, "well, dinner is ready when you're ready to eat."

Beth nodded towards her sister, the awkward silence filling the distance between them. Then, Maggie was gone. And Beth released a long breath before falling back into the chair, her hand covering her face. She knew that what she felt for Daryl, as of now, was only a crush. Maybe a bit more. And she knew that her daddy wouldn't like the idea of the two. Everyone knew that her daddy trusted Daryl. Everyone did, he earned his spot next to Rick as one of the leaders. They all knew he would protect them.

But, Beth wasn't one to break rules. Neither was he, unless it was absolutely necessary. And fulfilling her needs, as she would call it, wasn't necessary.

A soft knock on the door had her hand falling from her face as she began to tell her sister she was coming, but just as she went to speak she was met with the sight of Carl. He was the last person she expected to see.

Beth hadn't talked to him much lately. And it was mostly due to the fact he was the reason she was nearly killed, but also because he always seemed like he was trying to keep busy. But, she knew why. It was a way to keep the bad thoughts from entering his head. She had done the same thing when her mother had died, then after the incident with Shane opening the barn.

"Your sister said I'd find you in here." He was the first to speak, and Beth finally realized that his voice had grown deeper. Something that she automatically liked. Even his stance had broadened, leaning to him resembling Rick a lot more nowadays.

"Yeah. Did you need something?" She said after a few moments, realizing that she had just been staring at him. She contained her urge to blush and focused on him as she stood from her seat and fixed her hair, pushing it back behind her ears.

He nodded at that before pushing up from the door frame he had been leaned against, "Daryl and them are back. I thought you'd want to know." He gave her a small smile before he slowly walked away, a small swagger in his step. Just like Rick, she confirmed, the sight bringing a small grin to her face.

After a few moments of collecting herself and clearing her thoughts, she was making her way towards the "dining room", which was really a cell block that they all conjoined. She wasn't really focusing on seeing Daryl. She wasn't focusing on seeing anyone. She was just in her own little world.

Carefully pushing the door open, she was met with the sight of everyone but Carol. So, her first thought was, she had to be taking care of Judith. Ignoring the eyes on her, she made herself a small bowl of squirrel stew before moving to sit next to Maggie who was leaned over her plate, an exhausted look on her face.

Beth forked at her food for awhile before she spoke, "You should rest, y'know?" She paused for a moment as her sister set her fork down. "Staying awake 24/7 won't help Glenn get any better and you know that. Plus, you look more tired than Daryl." That earned her a soft grunt from Daryl who was not too far away from her, digging into his stew like there was no tomorrow. "And, if that isn't saying something, then I don't know what else to say."

Maggie grinned a bit at her sister, and Beth could almost see the exhaustion in her eyes, "I'll rest after my watch tonight, alright?" Beth nodded at her sisters words before Maggie pressed a kiss to her forehead then walked away. In all the chaos going on around them, she was glad that she hadn't lost her sister. She was the only sibling she had left. She cherished that.

  
Later that night, Beth found herself checking in on Maggie's cell to find her fast asleep. Seeing as the past events have been eating at Beth, she couldn't sleep. She wanted to, but she just couldn't.

So here she was, standing outside of the prison, watching Tyrese and a few others walk along the fence. She knew he was in the guard tower. Maggie and Glenn slept in the one to the right of him. But, Glenn was sick, so Maggie had resorted to sleeping in a cell near Hershel's.

Walking through the long grass, she was stopped by the soft sound of footsteps behind her, and when she turned she was met with the sight of Michonne. "Where are you off to?"

Giving the older woman a smile, she shrugged her shoulders. "Just out for a walk. Thought I'd walk the perimeter a little since I can't sleep."

Beth's word had earned her a look of something she had received when she shouldn't, but couldn't be stopped. But before she could say anything, Michonne spoke, "To see Daryl too, I'm guessing?" A smile found Michonnes lips as she watched Beth shift uncomfortably.

"It's not like that." She whispered softly, "I'm gonna go, I'll talk to ya soon."

And off she was. Her body walking slowly progressing towards the guard tower. After a few minutes of climbing, she pushed the floorboard up where the door was. Her eyes meeting the tip of an arrow as Daryl looked down at her.

With an aggravated huff, he dropped his weapon before helping Beth into the small room. In the dim lighting, she could make out a blanket laid out on the floor with a cell bunks mattress set under it. It's like he had made this own little place. And in Beth's opinion, that was one of the smartest things.

"What're you doin' out here so late?" He asked, dropping back into his seat, eyes back on the wilderness. From where she stood, he looked like he had been woken up. She really hoped not. Because Daryl was the only person out of the group who needed to rest up.

"Couldn't sleep," she said softly, hovering awkwardly to his left. He must've noticed how she had stuck to the side so he looked to her before nodding to his pallet against the wall, and she followed the quiet order, taking a seat on the thin mattress.

They sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke up, his words making her heart race against her chest, "Why'd you kiss me before we left?"

A soft breath left her lips as she seen that his eyes hadn't once strayed from the wilderness. In all honesty, Beth hadn't known why she kissed him. I mean, sure, she had a small crush on him. But more than half of the prison did. It was a but cliche for her to just kiss him because she hadn't wanted to let him go completely.

"I.. Uhm," clearing her throat, she played with the hem of his blanket, rolling it between her fingers, "I thought I mine as well do it then before I lost my chance. There's never a 100% possibility of any of you coming back. And, from what I heard, you were almost bitten the second time you went out. That's why."

His eyes had stayed locked on a target as he sat up straighter in his chair, and Beth narrowed her eyebrows in confusion before sitting up and moving to get up, which he stopped with a movement of his hand.

"This time listen to me, and stay here." Before she could say anything, he had his crossbow slung over his shoulder and was already heading down the latter.

Beth rolled her eyes as she fell back against the "bed". Even laying on her back it smelled like him. Cigarettes, the outdoors, and even a hint of alcohol. It made her snuggle more into the bed, and soon she was dragged into a dreamless sleep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the chapters are gonna start being more spaced out because I'm gonna be starting another story soon. So just hang in there, my lovelies. :*

The thing that woke Beth was the sound of nails scraping against something. The sound was loud and penetrating the small place she was in. Last nights events rushed through her mind and she found herself sliding the mattress over the small door in the floor before she quietly slipped out of the small room where Daryl had left her last night.

Closing the door behind her, she looked out to the yard, noticing that the fence had been knocked down and many dead walkers laid dead upon the upturned metal. Her blue eyes scanned the area for anyone from her side that may have died. And that's when she seen it.

A large military truck was parked not too far from the guard tower. And behind that, she could see a few walkers clawing at the prison walls. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she slowly got down to her knees, crawling around the corner of the tower before she perched herself against the rusty metal, eyes locked on the prison as she waited for someone to come out.

Bringing her legs to her chest, she watched as the walkers slowly - and she meant, slow as can be - made their way back into the woods. But, there were still a few left. She wondered if Maggie and them were alright. If they were safe in the prison. Daryl, she hoped, had helped them get in before whoever showed up and brought down the fence.

Thoughts becoming a mess, she flinched at the sound of the floor from inside being smashed - at least that's what she thought it sounded like - and heavy footprints followed the loud cracking noise. She heard voices and honestly, Beth had never been happier.

Beth shoved herself up before she rounded the corner. Her eyes landing on the people who had been talking. Instantly, her happiness fled from her body, a cold feeling filling her veins as the two men looked to her.

Beth had been through a lot, yeah. Who hasn't? But, honestly, she would've never thought that she would come face to face with the man who had been terrorizing the entire prison. The Governor and one of his helpers, she assumed, turned to her and she could see the one-eyed mans lips turn up into some kind of smirk. Stepping back, she felt the metal of the railing press into her back, and she swore softly as he nodded his head towards her.

"Get her and meet me back in front of the prison." Was all the Governor said before he was led back down the guard tower by another man. And soon, Beth found herself being guided down the latter then she was being shoved to her knees out in the open field that used to be a tomato garden in front of the prison.

Her heart raced as she felt the cool metal of the gun press to her temple, and she refused to open her eyes. If anything, she didn't want to know who killed her. It wasn't something she wanted to know. Even if she did, she knew that looking at the man - or woman - she would burst into tears. She was already on the verge of it; her body was shaking and her hands were dangling at her sides as she heard a door being opened and then footsteps not too far in front of her.

"Governor, I'm sure we can talk this out," Her daddy's voiced floated through the air and the metal against her head pressed harder and that's when she choked out a sob. She could hear the faintest of voices. And someone shuffling around, then she was being yanked to her feet.

The cool metal of the gun ran along her jawline as she was pulled back against someone's body. Then his voice met her ears and she bit her lip as tear after tear slid down her cheeks. "I think we've done enough talkin', don't you think?"

"Please, Phillip. She's my baby girl. Don't do it. Please." Hershel's voice had her crying harder than before as the gun found her lower lip. She hadn't wanted to go out this way. She had planned to grow old and die of old age. Just like her grandmother.

"I didn't have the option of saving my little girl, and you can thank Michonne for that." Phillips words had her knees shaking and he continued. "She killed my little girl. Doesn't feel so good when the tables are turned, does it, sheriff?"

Finally opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of her father, Daryl, Rick, Tyrese, and Glenn (who was just getting over the sickness that had gone around). All eyes were on her as the tip of the gun fell from her lip and when her legs gave out, Phillip let her fall before he gave Shumpert and Martinez the order to "keep their guns on them".

Before she had a chance to jump up and run, she was scooped into the arms of Phillip once again and she was being turned from her family. Her breathing began to pick up as she fought to breathe. Flinging herself backwards as an attempt to escape, she found herself being hung over the mans shoulder instead. He had her legs pinned down so she couldn't kick him and her hands yanked at the back of his shirt as she screamed for Daryl and her daddy. Hell, she remembered yelling for them until she was thrown into the back of a truck. Someone's arms enveloped around her as she let out a shrill scream. Then, she was pulled into the darkness as something hard hit her head.

  
Daryl had never been so terrified and angry in his life. Watching the man that killed his brother, and Andrea, scaring Beth like he was. It had his temper up higher than he thought was possible. It only grew worse as Phillip took her away. And the scream she let go made his heart clench uncomfortably. He didn't know where this sudden care for Beth came from. But he wasn't worried about that right now. He wanted to get her back and as he watched them pull out of the prison gates, he cringed before he guided Hershel back inside who was currently shaking harder than he should.

Closing the door behind Rick, he made his way toward the rest of the group before slinging his crossbow down and letting the anger finally succumb to its yearning urge to be released.

After a few more moments of yelling and slamming and kicking chairs away from him, he fell to the ground, his hands covering his face as he listened to Rick tell Maggie and the rest he news. Maggie hadn't taken it well. In fact, she was already rounding Glenn and the rest up to go after them. She didn't care what it took, Daryl knew.

As Rick began to tell her they shouldn't, he stood up and made his way towards them, "No, we're leaving now. I don't care how long it takes. But we're not letting one of our own stay with that asshole."

That was all it took. Glenn, Rick, Tyrese, Michonne, and himself were off. Carol had agreed to lay Judith down, and Carl, Hershel, and Sasha (who was also getting over the flu) would be the ones watching over the prison until they got back. So with their goodbyes said, they were off on the governors trail.

  
She awoke to the sound of someone closing a door, and for a half second, she was blinded by the daylight outside before the door closed and a light was switched on. The sudden intrusion on her eyes that had been long adjusted to the dark made her cringe as she watched Phillip pull a chair up to the side of the cot she was laid on.

His eyes scanned over her body, and she shifted upright so that her back was against the wall. Lifting a hand, she felt a sticky mess near her temple and the pain shot through her skull making her groan softly.

"Took quite a bit to calm you down." Her eyes were weary of his but she soon met them and he flashed her a smile. "I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking. Not yet, at least." Her eyes widened at his words and her body stiffened in defense. He reached a hand out, brushing back her hair and she fought the urge to cringe as he began to speak again.

"I want you to get comfortable, alright? You'll be here for as long as I need you." Casting her gaze to the ground, she waited until he was gone to curl up on herself, the tears spilling over. And she had never wanted to die more than right then. Her body shuddered as she thought to what they were doing. And the thought caused her to choke out a sob as she buried her face into the pillow beneath her head.

  
It had been two days since she had been taken. Two long days that had Daryl on edge. They had spent hours tracking the vehicles wheels as they sped through the woods.

After all the time of spending in the woods, his thoughts being only on Beth and finding her, here they were. Standing outside the large gate of what used to be Woodbury, Daryl could just make out Martinez who was pacing along the wall. Shumpert stood not too far away, his eyes on the ground as he focused on something else.

Rick nudged Daryl, earning an irritated look from him, before he pointed towards the building to his left, the lights barely visible from where they were. Then, he saw a shadow.

"If we're going to get in there. We're gonna need a distraction with the two up there." Rick said, making Michonne grin in the direction of Tyrese who rolled his eyes and made his way into the woods. As he finally managed to lead the two guards away, Rick motioned for Daryl to clear a hole in the fence. And soon, the three of them were inside the empty town. Rick led them towards the building where the light had finally gone out and they waited until the Governor had left the building, leaving Michonne to go after him like she's been waiting forever to do so.

Rick stayed to check the downstairs and Daryl headed upstairs in search for the girl that he had grown fond of as of lately. He hadn't even known when he started to care for her. But, he was Daryl. So of course he would never admit it out loud.

Checking each room he passed, he still hadn't found any sign of her. His hope was slowly starting to drop as he checked the second to the last door. That's when he seen her. She was asleep in - what he assumed was - the Governors bed. She was on her stomach, hair a mess, and the covers barely covered her bare back. Gritting his teeth, he quietly made his way towards her.

Beth had never been so exhausted in her life. Nor had she ever been so sore. The sound of soft steps caused her to close her eyes and pretend to be asleep, then she heard someone huff out an angry breath. With her body staying limp against the bed, she waited. A hand on her back made her flinch as she quickly rolled over, her hands pulling the covers up to cover her nude body. The stray hair fell in her eyes as she stared at the man before her, but when she finally caught sight of who it was, she burst into tears before allowing him to scoop her into his arms.

The covers were tightened around her body as she sobbed into Daryl's neck and the more she cried, the more he wanted to smash the Governors head in. He had violated her. There was no doubt about that. The way her body shook in his arms had him holding her closer as Rick led them out of the place.

Not too long after they had gotten out, Tyrese and Michonne joined them and they were headed back to the car with the still sobbing Beth in his arms.

Beth had refused to leave Daryl's arms as he held her in the car. He hadn't known when he became so soft, but seeing it was Beth who had been taken, it instantly set him into high gears. In the short amount of time they had talked, he had grown fond of her. More than what he thought was possible.

It took them nearly a day to get back to the prison, but they made it back. Beth had flinched every time someone had hugged her or even tried to touch her. The only person she rarely flinched away from was Daryl. Even though he would deny it, he was glad that she was still comfortable around him.

  
Hershel had continuously checked on Beth, making her feel like a child again. Sure, she wasn't exactly just that, but it put her at ease. Daryl had told Rick he'd stay to watch Beth to make sure she was alright. Maggie would visit every now and again, but Beth rarely spoke. She'd say a few words like, "Hi," or "That's nice." Then she'd quiet down.

But when her and Daryl were alone she would get him to talk to her or tell her old hunting stories. Something to keep her preoccupied. The only thing that had him cringing was when she would lift her arm to fix her hair, he could see the large bruise in the shape of a hand that looked as if it had been embedded into her porcelain skin. The sight made him angry, and even then, he had to excuse himself for a few moments.

After Hershel had come in for the third time today to check on her head, she was fast asleep. Daryl felt like he was watching a baby sleep, if he had anything to describe how he felt. She would always stir in her sleep, though; her eyebrows would knit together, lips falling apart slightly, then she would blink awake. Pupils dilated and everything, she would look around and then she'd meet Daryl's gaze before falling back against her pillow.

He knew she was having nightmares. He still had them; though, more of when he found Merle than anything. But some consisted of losing her or even Carol. It wasn't something he really enjoyed, which is why he kept busy.

His thoughts were interrupted as a soft voice called his name and he looked up from his knife to see Beth sitting in her bed. Setting his knife aside, he seen that her hands were shaking as she pulled the covers around her.

It was cutting close to winter, so the prison was more cold than what he wanted. Or, anyone, at that. Especially seeing as half the people there were just getting over the flu. Lindsey and Mika had even been helping a lot more. And he could see that Mika and Carl were starting to hit it off. Every time Daryl seen them together he couldn't help but smirk.

"What is it?" He asked, turning in his chair to face her. Though, he already knew what it was. She was cold. The thin blanket they had wasn't anything really, which he had already told Rick about. But Rick had simply told him they'd get them in time.

"I'm cold." She whispered, and instantly, his heart clenched as he shifted back in his seat.

"I know, darlin', but Rick won't let us get anymore blankets till closer to November." He sighed, watching as she curled back up into the cot, her body shaking. She was bound to get sick at this rate. And he didn't want to risk something like the flu.

Pushing himself up, he swore mentally at himself before scooping her into his arms - earning a small gasp of surprise from her - before he settled back onto the small bed with her body resting upon his lap; her legs were thrown over either side of his with her feet tucked under his knees to warm them, and her arms were tucked against her chest between them while her face was buried into the warm skin of his neck.

Her warm breath slid along his skin every time she breathed out, and after a few minutes, he heard a soft, "thank you." Tightening his arms around her, he rested his chin against the soft mat of blonde hair.

"Every time I think something's goin' good, something ruins it." Her words made him sigh as he felt the clenching feeling wrap around his abdomen. "I have the shittiest luck." With that, she buried her face into Daryl's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut as she slid her arms around him, sniffling softly as she took in his warmth.

"Hey, don't say that," Pulling back slightly, he moved an arm from around her before he lifted her head from his shoulder, tired eyes meeting her watery ones. "You can't help what happens to you. That was a surprise attack. None of us were expecting it."

"What about when we went on that run?" She retorted, making him narrow his eyes a bit.

"I should've been watching you better. That was my fault." He said, his voice softening as he soothingly ran a hand up then down her back.

"I ran. I made the decision to, Daryl. It was my fault. I was being too confident in that moment and I wasn't thinking." She leaned back slightly, her hands somehow coming to rest on his forearms as he stared at her.

Daryl knew that it was her fault. But he hadn't wanted to make her feel bad or anything. She had just been taken and hurt in too many ways that could have her mind back where it was at the farm.

Lifting his hands, he cupped her face in his hands before speaking in a soft voice, "Kissing me was your fault. Letting you go out on the run was Rick's. And nobody could've stopped the Governor from taking you, alright? Stop beating yourself up 'bout everything." Lifting his head, he placed a kiss to her forehead before he heard someone clear their throat.

He felt her freeze above him and when they turned, she managed to catch sight of Michonne who was standing in the doorway with an eyebrow lifted.

"We found other survivors. Rick thought that you should know." Was all she said before she left with one last glance at the two of them.

Beth went to move from Daryl's lap, because she knew that he would want to get a feel of the new survivors. Rick had always trusted his judgement. Everybody knew that. Two hands stopped her from moving and she looked up with narrowed eyebrows, "I want you to come with me, alright?"

Beth gave a small nod as her expression softened for a moment and then a kiss was being placed to her lips. She froze at the sudden contact and her hands found Daryl's arms as she finally melted into his body. It was such a simple kiss. No tongue, teeth, or anything like that. Just a mere kiss to the lips.

Once he pulled away, Beth couldn't hide the stupid grin on her lips and Daryl had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. She was always so giddy. It surprised him even now how she could be like that.

After throwing on a pair of comfortable clothes - which she ordered Daryl to wait outside - she walked outside to be met with his arm sliding around her shoulders and keeping her comfortably close to him as they made their way towards the group who was currently in the dining area.

She fidgeted slightly, her lower lip being worried by her teeth. And she had to fight the urge to run back to her room when all eyes came to her. She hadn't come out of the room much. Only to shower and use the bathroom, really. But even then she refused to talk to anyone.

"Beth!" The voice made her jump as she was met with a smiling Carol and a babbling Judith. Instantly, Beth reached out, pulling Carol into her arms, letting Daryl's arm fall from her shoulders as she held onto the woman before her.

She could hear Carol laughing softly as she passed Judith to Daryl who gladly scooped the now squealing baby into his arms. She held onto Carol tightly as she fought the urge to cry. She missed everyone as much as she refused to leave her room, she missed Carol, Rick, Carl. Hell, she missed Tyrese and Sasha.

After a few more moments, she pulled back to see Carol with a knowing look on her face. "Glad to have you back, sweetheart."

Not too long after the short lived reunion, Daryl's arm was back around her as they made their way towards the new survivors who were talking to Rick and Hershel.

Beth could see that it was two woman maybe around Michonne's age - she wasn't sure. But she knew that from their entwined fingers, they were more than just two friends.

Instantly, she ran to her Daddy, her arms encircling his neck as he chuckled a bit and returned to hug. She stood like that for a few minutes, taking in the familiar feeling of her father. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He mumbled back, giving her back a soft pat before he pulled back to look over her tired features.

"The fence is being fixed now. So it shouldn't be too long before it's up and we'll have nightly watches again.." Rick trailed off as he heard Beth's voice and a smile found his lips as he tugged Beth from Hershel and gave her a long, hard squeeze. "Hey, kiddo."

Beth cringed as he used the word "kiddo". She was nearly twenty two, yet she was still being treated like a kid. It was ridiculous.

"Feelin' better?" He asked as he pulled away, hands bracing against her shoulders as he gave her a look over. She nodded subtly before giving him a grin and returning to Daryl who's arm slid around her waist protectively.

"This is Leslie and Quinn." Rick introduced the two to the newest survivors and she gave them a friendly wave before looking to Rick who mumbled a soft, "Good to have you back." Then he was back to talking about their setup here to the newest members.

Daryl led her back to the dining area where Carol got her a plate of food then set off to helping everyone else. She ate slowly as she thought onto everything that had happened.

She had been kidnapped, raped, then she had nearly been killed by the god awful flu that had finally passed. How much more could she take? Honestly, she didn't know. But she hoped that Daryl would be there to help her. That's all she really cared for lately. Just staying close to him.

But what if he was tired of having to babysit her 24/7? He wasn't, but she didn't know that. So, as she forked at her food, she would glance up at Daryl who was across from her, wondering what was running through his mind.


End file.
